Feel
by oshinno
Summary: Kegiatan Lucy saat cuti dari misi. Kedatangan Natsu tanpa Happy. Ciuman tak terduga. Hingga pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba. /"Dia bilang aku tidak bisa menciummu"/./"Karena aku mencintaimu"/ Bad Summary..


**FAIRY TAIL**

 **FEEL**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Alayness, Alur Kecepetan, OOc**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

 **.**

.

Siang itu di apertemen miliknya, Lucy Heartfilia tengah duduk sembari menatap kertas kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Hari ini ia sengaja tak mengambil misi apapun karena ingin focus menulis novel. Namun dari pagi sampai sore ia tak mendapat inspirasi apapun, banyak kertas yang sudah terbuang. Lucy mencoba untuk menulis tapi baru mendapat satu atau dua baris kata Lucy langsung membuang kertas itu. Tempat sampah miliknya pun sudah penuh dengan kertas yang terbuang.

"Oh _God_ , aku tidak mendapat inspirasi apapun. Padahal hari ini aku sudah sengaja tidak mengambil misi karena ingin focus menulis novel baru. Hah~ dasar menyebalkan…." Kata Lucy kembali membuang kertas yang baru berisi beberapa kata ke tempat sampah.

Lucy pun meregangkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Badannya terasa pegal karen terlalu lama duduk di kursi. Tentu saja dari pagi ia terus berada di situ.

"Hah~ badanku rasanya sakit semua, aku terlalu lama duduk disini…" ucap Lucy.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela apertemen miliknya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka itu sembari memejamkan mata ia menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah~ segarnya…" ucap Lucy sembari menikmati pemandangan yang dapat terlihat dari jendela apartemennya. "Kira-kira Natsu dan Happy sedang apa ya? Apa mereka ada misi?" ucap Lucy, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Lucy teringat pada dua orang itu. Si rambut salmon dan si kucing terbang.

"LUCE!"

Lucy yang merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Natsu muncul di depan wajahnya terjengkang ke belakang.

Natsu yang melihat hal itu langsung masuk dan menolong Lucy yang terjengkang. "Astaga, maaf Luce aku tidak sengaja." Kata Natsu.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Lucy dan langsung menampar Natsu, membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang karena saking kuatnya tamparan Lucy.

Setelah menampar Natsu, Lucy yang hanya mengenakan sebuah _hotpants_ dan _tank top_ itupun berdiri membelakangi Natsu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Apa tidak ada cara lain masuk ke apartemennya selain lewat jendela, lagipula kan ada pintu.

"Astaga Luce, sepertinya sekarang kekuatanmu sama seperti Erza, rasanya rahangku patah." Kata Natsu yang sudah duduk di kursi yang tadinya di duduki oleh Lucy.

"Kau mau menakuti aku ya Natsu?!" tanya Lucy menatap Natsu. "Bagaimana jika tadi aku mengalami serangan jantung?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak ingin menakutimu Luce, lagipula aku juga sudah biasa masuk lewat jendelamu…" kata Natsu tersenyum lebar ke arah Lucy.

"Ah sudahlah," kata Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tubuhmu sangat kotor? Dan lagi dimana Happy? Tidak biasanya kalian terpisah?" tanya Lucy.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, Natsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Tadi aku bertarung dengan _Ice_ _Brain_ , bukan aku yang memulainya. _Ice Brain_ brengsek itu yang memulainya…" kata Natsu.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas bosan mendengar cerita Natsu. "Selalu saja begitu…."

"Tapi tadi harusnya kau melihat saat aku membakar celana _Ice Brain_ itu hahahaha…" kata Natsu dengan tawa bangganya karena berhasil membakar celana Gray..

"Beruntungnya aku tidak melihat hal itu…" ucap Lucy. "Tapi Natsu, dimana Happy?"

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar dari tatapan Lucy. "Tadi aku sedikit berdebat dengannya…" jawab sang _Dragon Slayer._

Lucy tertawa mendengar jawaban Natsu. "Pasti karena makanan…" ucap gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

"Bukan."

"?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Biasanya kan mereka berebut makanan.

"Tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku tersinggung, jadi aku meninggalkannya…" kata Natsu.

"Ya sudahlah, sebentar lagi kalian pasti baikan. Tapi yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah membersihkanmu. Badanmu sangat kotor, terutama rambutmu itu aku yakin pasti ada sarang laba-laba di rambutmu." Kata Lucy.

"Tapi Luce…"

Lucy menarik tangan Natsu. "Ayo Natsu, butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan rambutmu." Kata Lucy menarik tangan Natsu menuju kamar mandi.

"Lucy aku tidak mau, lagipula kenapa dengan rambutku. Aku menyukainya." Kata Natsu memegang rambut salmonnya.

Lucy terus menggandeng tangan Natsu menuju kamar mandi miliknya. "Natsu, kau tidak boleh kotor di depan seorang gadis." Kata Lucy.

"Tck! Baiklah!" kata Natsu pasrah.

.

.

"Baiklah Natsu sekarang buka rompimu." Kata Lucy. Kini mereka sudah berada di kamar mandi, dengan posisi Natsu duduk di sebuah bangku kecil berbentuk lingkaran.

Setelah Natsu membuka rompinya dengan sabar Lucy mulai membersihkan rambut Natsu yang sangat kotor, astaga bahkan di rambut Natsu banyak serangga. Natsu yang merasa tidak nyaman karena rambutnya dibersihkan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jangan bergerak Natsu." Kata Lucy dengan kesal.

"Pelan-pelan Lucy." Kata Natsu.

"Aku tidak akan kasar kalau kau diam Natsu." Kata Lucy.

"Ugh!"

"Natsu, kau itu kenapa sih, selalu bertarung dengan Gray?"tanya Lucy.

"Karena dia selalu memancingku untuk bertarung." Jawab Natsu. Selama ini memang si _Ice Brain_ itu yang selalu memulainya duluan.

"Tapi kan kalian berteman."

"Kami tidak berteman!" kata Natsu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oke, sepertinya Natsu kesal.

 **GRAB!**

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy berpindah ke hadapan Natsu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Natsu. "Jangan keluarkan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu Natsu, dan lagipula aku suka dengan dirimu yang ceria Natsu. Jadi berhentilah cemberut dan senyumlah." Kata Lucy menarik pipi Natsu.

"Hehehe… baiklah." Kata Natsu tersenyum.

"Dan jangan pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi itu lagi." Kata Lucy mengambil _shower_ yang akan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rambut Natsu.

"Baiklah." Sahut Natsu.

"Sekarang kita harus membersihkan _shampoo_ di rambutmu…'' kata Lucy menghidupkan _shower_ dan menyiram rambut Natsu yang penuh busa _shampoo_.

"Hwaaa…dingin sekali Luce." Kata Natsu.

"Hahaha rambutmu yang basah ternyata lucu juga Natsu." Kata Lucy tertawa. "Sangat mengemaskan."

Natsu yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum. "Dari dulu aku memang menggemaskan." Kata Natsu percaya diri.

"Bukan kau yang menggemaskan, tapi rambutmu. Sudahlah, sekarang keringkan rambutmu." Kata Lucy melemparkan sebuah handuk dan tepat mengenai wajah Natsu.

Natsu pun mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau ini mengeringkan rambut saja tidak bisa. Sini biar aku saja yang bersihkan." Kata Lucy dan mengambil posisi di depan Natsu untuk mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. Dengan telaten Lucy mengeringkan rambut Natsu.

 **GREB!**

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menahan pinggang Lucy dan membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak di posisinya. Mereka seperti berpelukan.

"Na-Natsu…" wajah Lucy memerah, karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, bahkan kini Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu di wajahnya.

"Shhh~" Natsu mengisyaratkan agar Lucy diam di posisinya.

"Natsu apa yang kau laku-…"

 **CUP!**

Ucapan Lucy terhenti di lidah saat bibir Natsu menyentuh bibirnya. Natsu menciumnya. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah ciuman itu terjadi Natsu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lucy.

Wajah Lucy memerah, ia memegang erat handuk yang semula ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Natsu. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Lucy. Ia _shock_. Itu tadi ciuman pertamanya.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan _intens_. "Apa kau tahu hal yang membuat aku berselisih dengan Happy adalah karena dia mengatakan sesuatu…"

"A-apa?" tanya Lucy menatap penasaran Natsu.

"Dia bilang aku tidak bisa mencium dirimu…"

Lucy menatap Natsu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Lucy kaget mendengarnya, ia menatap Natsu tanpa berkedip. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa dia bermimpi? Natsu mencintainya? Serius?

Natsu memegang kedua bahu Lucy. "Bagaimana? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy diam tak menjawab, Natsu yang melihat hal itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, namun kali ini bukan bibir yang menjadi sasaran Natsu tapi telinga Lucy.

"Luce…"

"Na-Natsu hentikan…" kata Lucy. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Bahkan warna merah itu sampai ke telinganya.

"Kenapa?"

Lucy pun mendorong tubuh Natsu dan melempar handuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke wajah Natsu. "Natsu cukup! Kau keringkan saja rambutmu sendiri, dan jangan se-sentuh aku…" kata Lucy dengan gugup. Gadis itupun meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Dan Natsu? Pemuda itu memilih untuk mandi dan membersihkan badannya yang kotor dan penuh luka.

.

.

"Natsu kau jangan bertarung dengan Gray lagi." Kata Lucy mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Natsu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri Natsu langsung duduk di Kasur milik Lucy. Gadis itu sudah menunggu Natsu dengan banyak obat dan perban di sampingnya.

"Kalau si _Ice Brain_ itu tidak memulainya aku juga tidak akan bertarung." Kata Natsu.

"Ah sudahlah. Walaupun aku manasehatimu kau pasti akan bertarung lagi dengan Gray." Kata Lucy. Ia sudah selesai mengobati luka di tubuh Natsu, ia pun berdiri dan berniat untuk mengambil air minum. Namun baru saja ia akan berjalan Natsu sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan menaruh pipinya di perut Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy terkejut dengan kelakuan Natsu.

"Terima kasih Lucy…" kata Natsu tersenyum.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang masih asik memeluk pinggangnya. ' _Dia sangat polos'_ batin Lucy.

"Luce, kau sangat aneh…"

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening Lucy. "Maksudmu apa Natsu?"

"Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy langsung terdiam _. 'Apa aku mencintai dia? Dia selalu menolongku, dia selalu ada untukku saat aku sedih dan dia adalah teman terbaikku. Saat bersamanya jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, apa aku…?'_

Lucy pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah Natsu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Lucy mencium bibir Natsu.

Natsu yang tak menyangka Lucy akan melakukan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Lucy melepas ciumannya. "Yaaaa! Luce juga mencintaiku. Sekarang Luce adalah milikku!" teriak Natsu sembari memeluk erat Lucy.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku Natsu. Dan apa maksudmu aku adalah milikmu? Ugh!" kata Lucy mencoba berontak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Natsu.

"Yeeeey Luce adalah milikku sekarang!"

"Natsu! Lepaskan aku!" kata Lucy terus berontak.

Natsu pun melepas pelukannya, tapi tidak dengan pegangannya di bahu Lucy. Pemuda tampan berambut salmon itupun menatap Lucy, dengan _smirk_ andalannya ia membuat Lucy merasa takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Kata Natsu menatap tajam Lucy.

Lucy dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya. "Ta-tapi Nat-natsu…"

"Tidak!" kata Natsu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 **BRUKH**

Dalam sekali dorongan Natsu membuat Lucy terjatuh ke kasurnya. "Nat-Natsu kau mau a-apa?" tanya Lucy takut.

Natsu menyeringai."Bukankah aku tadi mengatakan kalau kau adalah milikku sekarang? Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu Luce~" kata Natsu.

"I-Iya Natsu , tapi ak- Kyaa Natsu hentikan!" teriak Lucy saat Natsu mulai melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Luce!" kata Natsu.

"Kyaaa~ Nat-Natsu aah~"

' _Sepertinya salah kalau aku mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini polos..'_

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Natsu dan Lucy yang tahu. Dan juga Tuhan tentunya.

Tunggu sebentar! Benda berwarna biru apa yang sedang terbang di dekat jendela Lucy dengan kamera di tangganya itu? Sepertinya itu Happy. Astaga sepertinya bukan hanya Natsu, Lucy, dan Tuhan yang tahu itu. Semoga saja tadi Happy tidak mengambil foto Natsu dan Lucy.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mirajane langsung berteriak saat melihat foto yang ada di kamera Happy. Gadis itu berteriak sembari melompat-lompat senang.

Semua orang yang ada Guild menatap heran kelakuan Mirajane itu.

"Hey Mira kau kenapa?" tanya Gray.

Mirajane langsung menoleh ke arah Gray dan menghampiri pemuda berambut biru itu. Dengan senang hati ia menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada di kamera Happy.

"I-ini _Flame Head_ dan _Bunny Girl_?" ucap Gray tak percaya.

"Ya! Ini adalah Natsu dan Lucy! Akhirnya dugaanku terbukti mereka memang punya hubungan spesial~…. Hihihihi…." kata Mira.

Mendengar nama Natsu serta Lucy dan juga kata _'hubungan spesial'_ membuat semua orang yang ada di situ merasa penasaran dan mendekat untuk melihat foto yang ada di kamera Happy.

"Astaga! I-ini..me-mereka…"

"Ternyata _Love Rival_ sudah bersama Natsu, sekarang tidak aka nada yang menganggu aku dan Gray- _sama_ …" kata Juvia. Gray yang mendengarnya langsung merinding.

"Astaga si bodoh itu! Kukira dia itu anak polos yang tidak tau apa-apa, tapi ternyata dia sangat buas begitu…" kata Gajeel.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu, saat sampai aku akan menghajar mereka. Ini perbuatan tidak baik!" kata Erza.

"Whuaaa~ sekarang kalian percaya kan kalau mereka memang punya hubungan special~" kata Mirajane.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kalau mereka sudah begitu, tidak mungkin mereka tidak punya hubungan special…." Kata Gajeel.

"Aye! Mira kau harus memberiku persediaan ikan selama 1 satu tahun." Kata Happy.

"Tentu saja! Karena foto ini membuatku sangat senang, kau akan mendapat ikan gratis selama satu tahun dariku…" kata Mirajane. "Saat mereka kesini mereka harus siap menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Mirajane dengan seringaiannya.

"Ya, itu benar Mira. Saat mereka ke sini kita akan mengintrogasi mereka." Kata Erza.

Dan begitulah. Saat kedua orang itu kembali ke _Guild_ , mereka harus siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Mira dan juga teman-teman mereka.

Kita do'akan saja semoga Lucy masih bisa berjalan ke _Guild_. XD.

 **THE END**

 **NB: Waktu Lucy bersihin rambut Natsu, Natsu pake celana ya XD**

 **BTW, Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah DOUJINSHI**

 **Kayanya udah lama banget Shin gak nulis Fic. Hiatus selama Ramadhan**

 **Dan untuk Fic ini Shin mohon kritik dan saran ya dari para Reader**

 **Yang baca, REVIEW dong !**

 **REVIEW kalian sangat berarti bagi Author**

 **R &R guys..**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
